


Neville’s Demise

by Calthius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crucio, Death, Room of Requirement, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calthius/pseuds/Calthius
Summary: Neville decides to study for a Potions exam rather than go to Hogsmeade. He should have gone with Ron.





	Neville’s Demise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge given to me because Neville is my favorite character. It is also for the Library of the DA Facebook group.

**_Neville’s Demise_ **

  
  
  


    “No! Get that thing away from me!” Neville screeched as Ginny chases him around the common room with a teddy bear. Ron went around the comfy chairs and blocked Neville’s escape and Ginny smooshed the bear against Neville’s face, making kissing noises. The three burst into laughter.

 

    “I really have to study for this Potions quiz Professor Snape has,” Neville said. He went to collect his bag and books, as Ron urged him to skip studying and head into Hogsmeade with the rest of the Gryffindor 5th years. “If I fail, my grandma said she’ll revoke my permission to head into Hogsmeade anyways!” Neville went through the Fat Lady’s portrait and headed to the Library, while Ron made a snarky comment about Neville and Madam Pince getting it on.

 

    As Neville started the path to the Library, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the shape of a shadow trailing him. At first he thought nothing of it and he headed to the staircases. These staircases liked to change their direction, and this always made Neville nervous, as he had a fear of heights. He got halfway down the first case, when it shifted and Neville got nauseous. He gripped the railing, then noticed the shadow again, it was closer, but it was formless, and he couldn’t tell what it was.

 

    The case settled, and now it looked like Neville was headed in the direction of thE Room Of Requirement. Feeling nauseous and more than a little frightened, Neville went to the Tower to lose the shadow. He went to break into a sprint, and this misty form started flying towards him. He dropped his bag and ran into the nearest door. As he made it into the room, he slammed the door to keep out the shadow. Sweat trickled down his back, and he could feel his bones shaking. He turned around, wand raised, and quivered “Lumos” so he could see. What he saw turned his blood ice cold. He was staring into the intent eyes of a cold hearted killer.

 

    “What have we here? A wee little boy who lost his mommy and daddy? Do you want to join them?” Bellatrix Lestrange taunted him. Standing in full Death Eater attire, she smirked evilly. “I know a spell that can turn you just like them!” She cackled.

 

    Neville raised his wand, and tried to cast riddikulus, but nothing happened. This meant that the form in front of him was NOT a boggart. As he tried to figure a way out of this, Bellatrix casted muffliato. “Can’t have people hearing your screams, dearly!”

 

    She came at him slowly, he tried to dart past her, and she allowed it for a brief second. “Stupefy!” She shouted when he was about four feet past her. Neville fell flat on his face. She then pulled out a wicked looking dagger. It had crushed emeralds along the flat part of the blade, and a giant green snake eye jewel in the hilt. She glides to where Neville lay, then bound him so he couldn’t get away. With the tip of the dagger, she raised his shirt to expose his abdomen. “Age is such a killer,” she whispered. “Let’s see how well we can mark this up.” She started making small incisions about an inch apart, 3 centimeters deep. Neville screamed in pain. It felt like fire was coursing through every leaking blood vessel.

 

    “All you have to do is ask for me to stop,” Bella whispered. Neville couldn't stop screaming, so Bellatrix went higher. She removed Neville’s shirt and started carving a shallow snake into his chest. “Snakes are amazing creatures,” she cawed “they are regal, and don’t show mercy to their prey. I can’t wait to show you how much of a snake I really am!” She finished carving the snake, and Neville’s screams were exquisite to her ears. 

 

    Hours after this torture, Neville started to grow numb to the pain. He croaked “Stop! What did I do?!”

 

   “May I refuse?” Bella questioned. “Your parents defied the Dark Lord, and you are friends with Harry Potter! Your death will be the trigger we need to unsettle him for my Lord’s victory!” She took her dagger and stabbed Neville in the forearms, all the way down to the hilt. Bellatrix danced to the sound of Neville’s shrieks of pain and terror. “I know what to do! Crucio!” she screamed. Neville’s body arched in pain. She kept this up until Neville could scream no more.

 

    Before she left the room, she strung Neville onto the wall. “Dumbledore is always going on about love, and well, they say love comes from the heart. I want to see this ‘love’ that stops The Dark Lord from taking care of Harry!” She took her dagger and started cut a hole in Neville’s chest, killing him. She pulled out his heart and threw it to the ground. “Pity, it didn’t save you!” Bellatrix said as she exited the Room Of Requirement. 

 

   As Harry went to start the first meeting of the DA, he went into the Room, and saw the aftermath of Bella’s playtime. “Hermione, go run and get Professor Dumbledore! Get anyone!” he yelled, as he stood guard.


End file.
